


Then Came  You

by BrownSugarC



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownSugarC/pseuds/BrownSugarC
Summary: Raymond Isler’s unexpected call to the NCIS New Orleans office gave Christopher LaSalle a lot to think about.  We are able to see that joy wins out over sadness in the long awaited love story of Sonja Percy and Christopher LaSalle.





	1. The Phone Call

“Hello agent Chris LaSalle”

“Hello agent LaSalle, this is Raymond Isler. May I speak with agent Pride?”

“I’m sorry Isler. King is out of the office at the moment. Can I put you in his voicemail or is there something that I can assist you with?”

“Could you ask him to get back to me today? Oh and LaSalle. I ran into ‘Sundance’ last week” he says as he chuckles.

“How is Percy” LaSalle responds with laughter?

“Well, she really likes her job but I know she’s having some challenges in getting integrated into her new D.C. life. She was unable to tell me any place that she has been or new acquaintances Quite frankly I don’t think that she has let go of New Orleans yet.”

“You must be mistaken. Percy couldn’t wait to get out of here” Chris quickly responds.

“Well maybe it’s not the City.”

Silence

“Yeah, maybe it’s a person” Isler adds.

More silence.

“Look LaSalle. You don’t have to say a word. I always suspect there was more than a partnership between you too. You were too much in synch, finishing each other talking points, how you conducted your sweeps and the looks you exchanged. I’ll help you out here. Grab a pen. Here’s Percy’s unlisted number at her condo. I’ll leave it up to you. Thanks for your help.”

“Good Bye” Chris answers in a reserved voice as he lays down the receiver.

“LaSalle, LaSalle? Christopher” Tammy nearly yells! 

“What?”

“Where were you?

“I was just thinking.”

“Hey Pride needs us to go down to NOPD and look at an arrest record.”

Later in the SUV

“Chris?”

“Yeah.”

“You look distracted.”

“Well, sort of. I was just thinking”.

“About?”

“Isler called while King was out and left a message. He mentioned that he had run into Percy a few weeks ago.”

“And?”

Just made me wonder.”

“About?”

“About how she’s doing. If she likes her job.” 

“If she misses us” Tammy interjects?

“Yeah that too.”

“And you LaSalle” she asks as he looks exasperated. “Never mind. Your face says it all.”

“Oh” LaSalle exclaims trying to look nonchalant!

“Be honest Christopher. We both kind of lost it when our girl left. I went ‘out there’ and you retreated.”

“Look we’re here. Let’s get this sucker” Chris says to diver the vein of the conversation.

Later in the squad room

“Christopher I need to see you in the conference room.”

“What is it King?”

I called Isler back. Washington is trying to document some of the assets of the American mercenaries in Eastern Europe. Isler thought that you might be valuable in providing information and an assessment of what is going on. You will be temporarily assigned to his Task Force for six to eight weeks. You will need to report in four weeks. So get your travel and room arrangement completed.

LaSalle quickly realized that he now had a legitimate reason to call Percy.

“Hey Percy, Chris LaSalle here.”

“Hey Country Mouse. How are you? Is this more bad news” she asked with fear in her voice.

“No City Mouse. Everything is fine here. I called because I have to be in D. C. in a few weeks and I wondered if we could meet for dinner or drinks while I am there.”

“Well, you would need to text me when you get in. If I don’t respond within a few hours that would mean that I’m unavailable. Hey, do you know where you will be staying?”

“I haven’t got that far yet. Any suggestions?”

“Say, I have an extra bedroom here. Why don’t you just stay here and you will have access to a kitchen and a work out center. I don’t live far from a police station that has a full gym and running track. I don’t know if I will be here but I can leave a key at the Concierge desk and they will give you a parking pass.”

“Sonja that’s really nice of you. That will give us a lot of time to catch up. Can you e-mail me the information?” It only took a few moments for that classic LaSalle smile to reappear.


	2. The Assignment

It had been a while since Chris LaSalle had been to D. C. It only took the drive to Percy’s condo to remind him how much he hated driving there. To add to his distress, he was disappointed that Percy had not responded to his text two days before.

His GPS took him right to the condo building. The Concierge gave him his keys and parking pass after he presented his photo.

He was stunned when he walked into Percy’s Condo. It was as sophisticated as any photo layout that he had seen in a fashion magazine.

The first room he entered was her office. He had no idea that she had that many awards from the ATF. Actually Percy had never said much about her time with the ATF that wasn’t mission related. He smiled as he picked up the photos on her book case of their team at NCIS New Orleans. It was only then that he realized how beautiful she actually was. There was one photo with the Director that he had never seen. She looked like a princess and had her hair piled on top of her head.

He turned his attention to the plaques that were hanging on the wall. There he found a citation signed by Director Vance that was dated the same day that she had left NCIS. He was unaware of the entirety of the professional relationship between Percy and King. It was only then that he realized why King saw her as a promising member of the team. He had no idea of the information and coordination that she provided to both the Nola office and their headquarters at Mayport before she was shot by Baitfish.

Chris found a note from Sonja taped to the bathroom mirror when he put his shaving kit away.

_Dear Country Mouse._

_Sorry that I’m not able to be here to greet you. A job is a job and mine can take me anywhere and that is true tonight. Please make yourself at home. Here is the combination to the safe under my desk. Please keep this information confidential. One last thing. Would you make sure that the garbage is taken out when you leave? Sincerely Sonja Percy AKA ‘City Mouse’. AKA ‘Sundance’_.


	3. The Homecoming

It had been a long day during the first week of training when Isler gave LaSalle the ‘high sign. “Hey, I’m not supposed to know this but I found out that your buddy is supposed to be back in country sometime soon.”

LaSalle’s phone rang in the middle of a briefing session two days later. He finally managed to glance at his phone while the next presenter hooked up his slide presentation. ‘Unlisted.’ Crap.

He quickly found his way to the hallway at the break and listened to the message. It was Percy.

“Hey City Mouse. Looks like I’ll be able to see you after all. I should be at BMI about 5:30. I’ll catch a ride into the City with one of my teammates.”

Chris made a B-line to his vehicle as soon as they were dismissed. He had scoped out the dishes and glass wear. He wanted to do something special for Percy to repay her for letting him stay at her condo. Chris had to admit that he was rather proud of himself with how great the table looked. He put his steak in the oven before he went to jump into the shower. He had just checked the meat when he heard Percy’s key in the door. He headed toward the door and took her suitcase as she walked through it.

“Hey City Mouse”.

“Hey you yourself” Sonja replied. “It’s good to see you again.”

Christopher quickly realized how much he had missed her and her perfume as he hugged her tightly.

“Well, my steak is in the oven. I can start your food now that you are here.”

Sonja took a quick shower and rejoined LaSalle as he handed her a glass of wine. The two talked for a while until the dinner was finished cooking. 

Chris cleared the table and started the dishwasher. He got his phone out and found one of his favorite Bonnie Raitt songs.

“Come here Sonja” he said as he extended his hand. Half way through the song his phone rang.

“Sorry Sonja, it’s King, I need to take this” The call lasted much longer than he expected. Chris returned to the front room to find Percy fast asleep. He tried to wake her up but finally just picked her up and carried into her bedroom.

Chris returned to the kitchen to empty the dishwasher and to wash the pots and pans. He had to admit that he was a little tired himself. He had barely gotten into his bed when he heard Percy yelling. He quickly ran into her room. The light from her bathroom dimly lit the bedroom. 

“Country Mouse is that you? Why am I having this dream again” she asked. “Can’t you just leave me alone? Leave me alone she shouted! You already broke my heart. I loved you Christopher LaSalle. Quit haunting me!” At that Percy rolled over and began to once again breathe quietly in a deep sleep.

Christopher LaSalle stood stunned watching his old partner sleep while he recalled her words of fear, he had to focus on her declaration of love for him.

He finally forced himself to retreat into his own bedroom. He did not sleep well. Now it appeared that he was the one that was haunted. He thought back to the first day that he met this pint sized fireball. He remembered the first time he pulled her into his arms. He knew that he wanted to kiss her but in that moment he also realized that he wanted to do some unmentionable things to or rather with her as well,

LaSalle tossed and turned all night. He was awakened by his alarm wishing that he never had to get out of bed. He moved quietly so he would not disturb the sleeping Percy.

He took a moment to leave her a note reminding her that she owed him a night out dancing.

LaSalle was distracted all day. It was almost like he had been out all night drinking but it was from the lack of sleep coupled with trying to make sense out of Percy’s seemingly confession to feelings for him. The work day was finally over but his mind was still moving at warp speed.

Sonja was still a little groggy from jet lag when Chris got back to the condo and only spent a few minutes with him that evening. The next night he had a ride along with friend in a Virginia County sheriff’s office. He had already planned a fishing weekend with his classmates. He thought he better attend since he knew the Director would be making an appearance. 

Sonja was out when he returned on Sunday afternoon. He never did hear her come in but went to the gun safe and saw that her weapon was stowed so he headed back to bed.

Sonja brought dinner home with her Monday night. As they ate, he told her about his weekend and she told him about her incident at Heathrow the week before. After dinner LaSalle suggested that they watch a movie. She laughed quietly as she realized that he had rented a TV since she did not have one.

Sonja dug through the cabinets and found some popcorn and returned to the living room as he started the movie.

“You do know I see you don’t you” she asked?

“What?” LaSalle answers?

“You keep looking at me like you have a question”

Silence

“LaSalle just ask” she says impatiently.

“Okay Percy. Tell me honestly why you left New Orleans?”

“You know why. I had a great job offer.”

“And that’s the whole story?” There was quiet silence as Sonja turns away.

“Sonja?”

“Why are you asking me that now?”

“Because last week when you came home from your mission you fell asleep and I carried you into your room. You screamed and I came back into the room. You must have thought you were dreaming and you said somethings that surprised me.”

“And what was that LaSalle?”

He proceeded to tell her exactly what she said as he stood at her bedside.

Percy looked horror stricken at LaSalle. Then embarrassed.

LaSalle rises from his seat and approaches her. He moves his hand to her chin and lifts her head forcing her to look him in his eyes.

“Now tell me Sonja Percy that you don’t love me”.

Sonja tried to move away but Christopher did not flinch.

“Tell me Sonja” he says with more intensity.

Sonja looks back at him realizing that this was a defining moment in her life. “I can’t say that Chris because that I know that I have loved you for a lifetime.”

At those words LaSalle moves his hand allowing her to back up from his presence. As she turns to escape the intensity of the situation he tells her “and I love you too Sonja Percy”.

His words stopped her dead in her tracks. When she finally turned back around, she realized that LaSalle had positioned himself within a ‘breathe’ away from her.

He extended his hand once again to her chin as he leaned in to kiss her. Soon his arms completely encompassed her. The long awaited kiss was even more pleasurable than either of them had anticipated.

After they broke apart, La Salle gently took her hand and led her to sit down on the sofa. Sonja feeling safe in his arms started speaking. “Remember the day you turned me away? That’s when I first realized that I loved you”.

LaSalle looked at her and said “remember the day that King decided that you would be the one to go on the tug with him? That was the day that I realized that I loved you. And in spite of what I said the time when I got you out of jail and the case was finally over, I loved you then too but I knew that I could not be in love with you and protect you as my peer.”

As I realized that you were actually going to leave, I knew it was too late for me to fully explain that I was making a mistake of letting you go without trying to see if we could work it out.

Now I realize that I put myself through unnecessary torture. I should have thought it through better. I should have talked to King and if I realized that we could no longer be partners at work, we could have been lifetime partners at home. I’m sorry Sonja.”

“Look Chris, it’s been a long day and with this situation evolving I am exhausted. I need some sleep and I’m sure that you do too. Let’s pick this up tomorrow.”

“Sure Sonja but wait just a moment” he says as he stands up and pulls her back into his arms to kiss her.

“Good night City Mouse. Sleep well”

The remainder of the week went by quickly. Every night they revealed more about each other while reliving close intimate moments that occurred between them while at NCIS. Both were surprised that some conversations got teary eyed. Chris had never allowed himself to realize how much Sonja’s care and concern touched him when Savannah died. He remembered how prickly he was when Sonja addressed her as ‘the mermaid’ but looking into her eyes with her in his lap, he realized that often Percy would be sarcastic as a cover for her fear or for her trying to be nice and not ruin her tough persona. 

The discussion of Melody and Tucker left them both in tears. Him as losing Tucker and her at being hurt and angry that he didn’t tell her about the boy or his mother. She admitted that she was trying not to care for him as a man and at that time was having difficulty keeping her feelings for him in check.

Friday morning Chris texted Sonja that she still owed him a night out dancing. She responded that she knew a great place right across the street from a hotel that had Iowa beef. It’s a date Chris quickly responds.


	4. The Date

Sonja must have pulled out every dress she had which really did not amount to that many. She finally decided on this sky blue after five but then wondered if it was too much. She had to run back into the living room to ask Chris just how ‘dressed up’ she should be. 

Would it help if I wore a suit and a tie? Yeah. That settles it.

He was surprised at just how beautiful she actually was. Percy had begged out of the only formal affair that the team attended during her time in New Orleans so he had never seen her dressed up. He pulled her close to him but she broke the kiss retorting “If don’t stop you we may never leave here”.

He had a raised eye brow as she turned away wondering just what that meant. He knew Sonja Percy and he knew enough not to press her about anything. He had day dreamed the day before about getting on the other side of her bedroom door but he did not allow himself to dwell on the thought.

The night went better than he could have ever dreamed. Then again he could not read Percy’s mind. She spent the entire night surveying his face. One eye brow was higher than the other. His blue eyes matched her dress. His laugh was more subdued in the intimacy of their one on one close conversation. And his lips? Well, she tried not focus on them because she found herself wondering what else they could find beside her lips.

The dancing was great. The band played a number of her favorites. She held back off the drinks no knowing how much LaSalle would drink that night. She had seen him drunk beyond walking or driving and she needed to insure that they got home okay. LaSalle had ordered the car that night not knowing that she had a regular firm that she worked with. As a woman she knew she had to be careful. Raymond Isler had referred her to a friend of his who son had a car service. She did some investigation and found out that he had a contract with a federal agency as well. Knowing that he had been through an FBI background check solidified her selection.

Sonja was still reluctant to get too attached to Chris. He had a long history of as a love ‘em and leave ‘em’ kind of guy and she knew he would be returning to New Orleans in a few weeks. She kept telling her self that she would settle for a good time and leave him on the other side of her bedroom door.

Saturday night they went to a Wizards basketball game with some of the agents that she worked with. The waitress at the restaurant was so obvious. Yeah girlfriend I know that that drawl is interesting but he is with me. Needless to say, Sonja was quite put out that LaSalle seemed just a little too friendly.

She sulked during most of game and then left Chris at the front door to lock up the safe. She made a beeline to her bedroom leaving him standing there. She went into the bath room and turned on the water and stood there with tears in her eyes cursing herself for allowing him to stay with her. Yes she loved him but she knew she could not do this. He lived on the other side of the country. It just couldn’t work.

Sonja had no idea that LaSalle had knocked softly a couple of times on her bedroom door. He finally gave up and went and got another beer out of the fridge and went to his room as well. “Shit, now what? I knew she’d run but this is a little ridiculous Percy” he said out loud.

LaSalle found a note on the fridge when he got up on Sunday that she had gone out for a run. He decided to go downstairs to the weight room and lift but got sidetracked on the ‘bag’ and beat it senseless for a good thirty minutes. He did not feel any better when he came back upstairs to take a shower.

He found Percy a little later in her office buried in a report. “Hi Country Mouse. I have some reading to do before tomorrow. Hope you don’t mind”. 

“No Percy” he replied, “I know you have an intense job too”.

Dejected, he turned on the TV to find a show or sporting event that he could enjoy. He got up when the formula race was over to find himself something to eat for dinner. There was some hamburger left from what he cooked on Thursday and he thought he could make some spaghetti which was something that Percy could eat as well.

“Hey Percy, I thought I would make some spaghetti. What do you think” he said as he peeked through the office door.

“Hey that sounds good. I have some of my cheese in the fridge that I could put on it. I think there are some frozen rolls up in the freezer.”

LaSalle returned to kitchen and quickly found the rolls. He had just turned the oven on when he felt Percy putting her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry Christopher” she said softly. To his silence she continued to speak. “You scare me Christopher. I moved here partially to get away from you. I couldn’t stand the fact that you did not want me.”

He gently moved her arms and turned to face her. “That was then Sonja. I’m here now. I confessed that I made a mistake. Give me a chance to fix it.”

With the tension broken, they were able to enjoy the evening finding theirselves back in front of the TV watching a movie but this time with her in his lap. Chris woke up about 3 a.m. and eased himself out from underneath her. He had awaken to a nocturnal erection and was little reluctant to do anything else but go to his own room. He draped the coverlet from the sofa over her before departing.

The next week was brutal for him. Staff from NATO flew in and the team worked twelve hour shifts for four days. They were all given Friday off. Isler had planned to hold a little social hour at his home and invited LaSalle as well telling him that he could bring a plus one if he wanted.

Isler was extremely pleased with himself when LaSalle showed up with his plus one. “Well Sundance we meet again” he stated as he greeted Sonja. The evening went very well. Chris had an opportunity to speak with him one on one when Sonja got into a conversation with one of the agents from Spain

“Hey Isler, you got a moment”?

“Sure LaSalle, what’s up?”

Looking at the floor LaSalle says “I just wanted to let you that you were right.

“Right? Right about what”?

“Remember about three months ago when you called looking for King”?

“Yes.”

“You mentioned your encounter with Percy”.

“Yes”.

“You were right. And that doesn’t even begin to tell the story. This assignment has allowed us to talk and over the course of a few weeks we have been able to both confront and confess our feelings for each other. I just hope she’ll still be around for us to solidify something.”

“Well LaSalle I’m glad that you chose to act on what I thought that I saw. And by the way it’s not out of the realm of possibility to extend your duty here couple of weeks if necessary.”

LaSalle looks at Isler in shock realizing what he was telling him. He gave him that classic Christopher LaSalle grin and told him “so saving your ass had an upside for me as well”.

Chris extends his hand to Isler realizing that no additional words were needed between the two at that moment. Chris quickly leaves the room and finds his princess stuck between two ornery looking characters.

They had taken Sonja’s usual service that night so she knew that they could take a detour if they needed to. Sonja stopped Chris just as they stepped outside the door of Isler’s house. “Look I don’t know how to say this. I went to the doctor Thursday to get a long term birth control device inserted. I didn’t know if we needed to stop somewhere on the way back to the condo to allow you to take care of yourself.” Chris was more than a little stunned. “ Well, no he mumbled out. I think I’m good for one weekend at least.”

They didn’t bother getting dressed Saturday. Sunday they went out for brunch and then ended up right back in her bed. Sonja thought only one thing could mess this up. So she stayed concerned the next two weeks that she would pull a mission.

A couple of weeks later Isler pulled LaSalle aside. So how’s it going? With Sundance?

Oh it’s going well. I don’t what I’m going to do with just a week left.

How about I fix that. I think I can find a few more things for you to do for two or three more weeks.


	5. Will You Marry Me?

The next week was a mixed bag of emotions for Christopher LaSalle. Sonja couldn’t put her finger on it but she had flashbacks to when he started acting cagey when Melody showed up. Finally she couldn’t take it any more. “Christopher what’s wrong”? Is it your brother again?”

“No Sonja, it’s us” he replied to a stunned Percy.

“Us?”

“I can’t leave you. I can’t lose you again. I want to stay with you forever. I know that I can’t ask you to leave this job that you love. I made an appointment to go see the Director tomorrow. I found out that there is a NCIS position available at Quantico. I would stay under one condition.”

“What would that be?”

“If you would agree to be my wife.”

“Wife?”

“Yes, Sonja. We have declared our love for each other. You are the woman that I have always needed. What do you think?”

“I think I could live with those terms.”

After a long embrace LaSalle added a condition to the marriage. “Wait Sonja there’s one more thing. Eventually I would have to have a house on the water.”

“Oh, that’s all? I think that that can be arranged.”

Chris LaSalle returned to New Orleans with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He wondered just exactly how he would explain his decision to leave NCIS New Orleans to King. This is the man who pulled him out of the gutter. The man whom he considered to be a father. The man who had saved his life so many times that he had lost count.

He walked into the office very early Monday morning and found King exactly where he expect to – in the kitchen.

“Christopher it’s good to see you” Pride exclaims.

“You too King. How’s everything going?”

“Well it’s been busy but fortunately I was able to augment the team with a Coast Guard agent.”

“King we need to talk.” Pride looks up to closely observe a grim faced Christopher LaSalle.

“What’s wrong? Is it Cade?”

“No. Cade is fine. I just spoke to his therapist on Friday.” After a long pause he continued to speak. “I don’t know quite how to say this King, so I’ll just lay it out there. I’m leaving New Orleans. I am expecting the Director to approve my transfer to the Quantico office.”

“What? Are you unhappy here?”

No King. It has nothing to do with you, them or Nola. It’s me. I am moving to be with my soul mate.

“Come on Chris. You found a new love in just eight short weeks.”

LaSalle chuckles out loud at the expression of exasperation on King’s face.

“No King. Nothing that morbid. Her name is Sonja Percy.”

With an even more shocked look Pride says “Percy? Oh I have to sit down on this one.”

LaSalle had plenty of time to fill King in on what happened between the two of them while he was in D.C. Then he had to go back to selected interactions between the two of them while Sonja was in New Orleans.

“You will receive a call from the Director this afternoon. If you release me, I will report in two months.”

“Look Chris I won’t lie. I’m not happy and I know that your leaving will leave a big hole on the team but if you could see that gob smacked look on your face you would understand why I know that I would never want to interfere in your happiness. You know how my marriage turned out. You have found a great woman to be with. It was obvious that you care about each other. That is a great foundation to build a loving, caring relationship and you sharing a love for this job. Let’s talk a little more in a few days. I know that your inbox is full.

“Oh and King. I will be needing a best man” LaSalle says with that classic smile of his.

Chris started in on his inbox stopping to greet each of the team members as they walked in. At ten o’clock he heard his e-mail ding. He opened up Sonja’s e-mail which included a copy of their engagement photo. The next sound he heard was Tammy screaming. A few minutes later his phone rang. He turned on the speaker phone and tried to answer the barrage of questions from both Tammy and Miss Loretta who were talking over each other. Finally done facing that firing squad his phone rang again. It was Merrie Brody!


	6. The Wedding

Word had quickly gotten around Sonja’s office that she was getting married. The spouse of one of her team members worked at the Sequoia Restaurant. The wife called complaining to her husband that they had a cancelation for a reception scheduled for just six weeks away. Percy was sitting at her desk minding her own business when she her Pierre Jackson holler her name like a madman. It only took her a few seconds to run down to his cubicle to see what the commotion was about. 

“Here Mary Alice. Say that again.” Sonja didn’t know how she could contain the grin on her face. “Mary, could you hold the room for me. Let me call my honey and see if we could swing this.”

“Chris, this is a one of a lifetime opportunity” Sonja gushed. “The Sequoia offers stunning event space for wedding ceremonies and receptions. It’s located in historic Georgetown and offers a one-of-a-kind wedding venue overlooking the Potomac River, the Kennedy Center, Watergate, and the Virginia skyline. Plus we don’t have to pay for the room because the other party has to forfeit the deposit because of the cancellation policy. We would just have to pay for the flowers, the food and the band if we have one.” 

“Well Sonja I think that is great. I need to talk to King first.”

Duane Pride was a little stunned when he heard LaSalle’s request. That’s a very short time frame Chris. I don’t know if we could all make it. In the end, it did all work out. Chris found out that there was a regular military hop out of the Naval _Air_ Station Joint Reserve _Base New Orleans_ Thursday afternoons heading for Andrews Air Force Base. If necessary they could all attend an 11 a.m. wedding and be back in ‘Nola Sunday evening.

Sonja did a lot of research while Chris and Pride were trying to work out the details for the team on their end. She was just stunned to find out that they could do their wedding license by proxy. Chris was able to get his blood test and put his signature on the marriage license application and overnight it to Sonja in D.C. Chris’ soon to be boss was more than happy to witness the documents as his proxy. 

The first thing for Sonja of course was to find a dress. Being the dreamer that she was, she always took the time to look in the windows of a bridal shop at the mall. She had spotted a dress six months before that she knew was made for her when she got married ten years from then. She ran in there Sunday. The sales lady helped her look through the dresses but to no avail could find it. She had given up and went to look for a suitable selection. It was 1 p.m. by then and she was getting a little hungry. She turned to ask the clerk another question only to find that she had went on her break. “Oh shoot” she told the teenager who had just come on shift. “I will always be disappointed that I could not find that dress that I saw in the window.” 

“Well what did it look like” the young woman asked? As Sonja described the dress, the young woman started to walk off. Sonja was a little pissed by then. She turned back around said “ma’am follow me.” She walked to the sales rank and buried between two huge hooped wedding gowns pulled out the very same dress that Sonja had seen in the window six months before. Sonja tried the dress with glee but found that it was a little too big. The young woman made an appointment for her for Monday with the tailor. 

Two weeks later the now tailored and pressed gown looked like it was ready for a runway appearance. Sonja made sure that the young woman was working when she came to pick up her gown. “Here honey, you deserve a tip for this one.” The young college student stuck the envelope in her pocket and forgot about it until she was ready to go home. Inside the envelope Sonja had place money matching the value of the full price of the dress verse what she had paid for it.

Christopher had no problem. He had his sister go to his closet at home and get his tails. They still fit him like body armor. His momma told him as they waited for the ceremony began that he looked like a ‘fine southern gentleman’

The rehearsal dinner was held in the same room where the reception would be held on Saturday. They were able to use their flowers at both events.

The wedding was beautiful. The sun shone wonderfully as a picturesque background in the hotel’s garden. There was a superb string quartet playing as Sonja walked in. She had found a string adaptation of the Richard Marx’s song entitled “Right Here Waiting for You.” While they had not had the stretch of time when they would be oceans apart, being on both ends of the coast had plagued Sonja for months since she left him in New Orleans. They had planned to include a recording of Marx singing it when they sent their friends a copy of the wedding ceremony, photos and songs on a flash drive.

Both managed to get through their vows without being overwhelmed. Actually it Tammy and Sabastian who shed the most tears during the ceremony. The reception was wonderful. 

Chis had found an amazing resort for their honeymoon. The Homestead was a luxury resort located in Virginia’s Allegheny Mountains in Hot Springs, Virginia. The Homestead was ranked among the world's finest golf and spa resorts. Dating back to 1766, the property offered unparalleled hospitality and Southern charm in a 2,000-acre setting with 483 luxury guest rooms and suites, a wide array of fine and casual dining choices, an expansive spa, championship golf courses, and a two-acre water park. LaSalle had buried his clubs in the back of his rental but Sonja found them when she was looking for her laptop just before they left the condo. Embarrassing!!!

After a week back in the D.C. area, LaSalle returned to New Orleans for his last six weeks at NCIS New Orleans. A month later he got a text from his new bride. “Ready for a black out.” Oh Lord he thought. Sonja had drawn a mission.


	7. Our Life Together

To say LaSalle was depressed when the movers arrived was an understatement. He had no idea where his wife was or when she would be back. He was overcome when he hugged Miss Loretta goodbye at his farewell dinner. “Look Christopher” she said. “Thousands of families go through this every day of the year. I’m glad I am going to be able to tell you this. Find a Family Readiness Group when you get there. There are many families right there in D.C. that endures what you will experience in the years ahead.”

Chris wondered why Sonja had asked what he was bringing with him. Her condo had a storage area where much of his furniture ended up going but she had put up sticky notes for the placement of items that would find their place in the condo. The weapons’ safe was another story. The movers had to take off two doors to get it into the third bedroom and even then he wasn’t quite sure how they got the thing in. He had all of his items put away by Wednesday and found himself extremely bored.

The next week found him completely immersed in his new job. He had a lot of new names, faces and locations to learn. He was partnered with a longtime agent of the organization. Charles or Charlie as he preferred to be called had been in five different NCIS offices. He told Chris that he only wanted to be on the streets. He was a former Marine who had made it to the rank of Sergeant. He told Chris that he never wanted to supervise again. He found civilians for the most part too relaxed to the danger of situations. A tour in [Mersad](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_Mersad) had convinced him that it was time to leave the Corp. It did not take long for Chris to realize what a great agent he was and how fortunate he was to have him have his back.

Three weeks after he started his job he got an e-mail from his wife. She was back and waiting for him at the condo. Chris worked hard to get his last report closed out so he could leave early.

He made a quick stop at a florist shop and made a beeline for the condo. Sonja was not subtle at all. She had evidentially taken a quick shower and put on one of the negligées that she had gotten in the shower that Tammy held for her.

“How long do you think that dinner will hold” Chris asked Sonja.

Long enough come on.

“There you go again” LaSalle remarked as they finished their dinner.

“What?”

“Avoiding my eyes? What’s going on in that expansive mind of your Sonja LaSalle?”

“I was reflecting on how I was just sitting here struggling with life and ‘then came you’! A handsome, smart, kind and loving man who helped me take down my walls. Someone who allowed me to help him through the pain of his own life and let me know how I was able to assist him in binding up his wounds. I didn’t’ realize that love could be this wonderful.”

The newlyweds had taken the time on their honeymoon to start mapping out a life plan. Sonja took stock of Chris’ investments and recommended that they put away a few extra dollars a payday to get him to where he needed to be for retirement.

Planning the children was an unexpected moment for Chris. Chris snarked “you do know that practice makes perfect right?”

It didn’t take them long to realize that they had out grown the condo even with a third bedroom for the office. Actually it was missing the water that drove LaSalle to bring up the subject of buying a house. Looking at the area, there was really only one city near Quantico with water. Sonja really wanted to live in a larger town but found the train being so close to the suburb made it viable. She wasn’t home most of the time anyway. The town had great schools and the fishing was great on Lake Montclair. They lucked up on a great find. The home was listed on the base as a rental when the Marine who owned it was suddenly reassigned. LaSalle caught up with her spouse and they were able to negotiate a sale. It worked out for both families.


	8. The Baby

It took a few months but Christopher and Sonja were finally able to work out a system to communicate off the books. So LaSalle, while anxious, was not surprised to get a text with an address in New Orleans. “1652 – 17th Street, New Orleans” was all the message said. Translation? She would arrive at 4:52 on the 17th.

It was Sonja’s idea to purchase the burner phone after Chris was freaked out over a news report that a supposed CIA operative had been captured in a sweep the Congo. He knew in his mind that the operative would most likely never be returned to their country of birth. A week later he learned from Isler that the agent was a Brit.

LaSalle took his normal seat within eyeshot of the secure desk at Reagan National. This is the location where weapons and items of great value like cash and jewels were claimed. He was fortunate that the aircraft was on time. It didn’t take long for him to find his not so tall wife among the taller individuals walking down the jet way. As he got close to his beloved one, he noticed both how tired she looked and the color of her skin. She sat her brief case down and then literally jumped up into his arms. “I missed you Country Mouse” she exclaimed. “Not as much as I missed you City Mouse” LaSalle retorted. Lowering her to the floor, LaSalle picked up her bag and grabbed her hand. They quickly walked over to the secure room and sad down to wait for her weapon to arrive.

Once in the car Chris asked “is there anything special that you want to eat?”

“I’m not sure. For the first time in a long time I got sick on that long flight. I know that I have some food in the freezer that I can cook. Why don’t we stop at the store so I can get some sprite or seven up to settle my stomach?

Once home, Chris helped through her normal routine when she returned home which was to totally unpack her bag to insure that she didn’t bring home any unwelcome critters with her. Chris took the suitcases to the back porch as a double check. “Bath or shower honey” Chris asked.

“Bath. I feel so dirty” Sonja responded.

LaSalle filled the tub and put two towels onto the towel warmer. He returned ten minutes later to find his wife in the tub with her mask on. “Is there some reason why I am in here alone Country Mouse?”

“Well, I thought that you would to unwind a little”.

“Well that might happen a little easier if you were in here too.”

Suddenly Sonja stood up like she was on fire and ran to the toilet room. Chris stood there waiting for her to come back and finally went to check up on her.

"I’ll be back honey." He went into the kitchen to get her a glass of the sprite. Sonja was brushing her teeth only to erupt again this time all over herself and the sink. After removing her nightgown, she jumped into the shower to get the rest of the puke off her.

Chris would not tell her that she looked worse than earlier. Sonja got into the bed and left considerable distance between herself and her husband. She felt bad but she was trying to concentrate on not throwing up again. Unfortunately that did work either. She woke up sick as a dog running once again for the toilet.

“Don’t argue Chris. I have to go in for the debrief sick or not.”

Chris LaSalle was not happy. “You could have something bad Sonja. You should really go see your doctor.”

“If I promise to go this afternoon, would you let it go Country Mouse?”

Reluctantly he shook his head.

The first thing that Sonja did upon arrival was to make an appointment with her doctor.

Sonja thought that it was odd that her doctor had a smile on her face when she came into the room. “Hello Sonja. I’m never sure which name to call you. When I see your chart it says one thing yet your medical test say Percy.” 

“That’s because I still use Percy as my professional name remember” she replies.

“Well, I will be calling you Mrs. LaSalle today. Your blood work came up positive for pregnancy.

Sonja looked back at her in disbelief. The doctor continued to read over her file and reminded her that she had missed her annual physical three months ago. “Your implant has an effective date for five years. That was four months ago.”

“You looked surprised. Are you happy?”

“Oh yes doctor, I’m happy. I know that my husband will be thrilled. It’s just that we had planned to wait two or three more years” Sonja replied.

“Well you appear to be about two months along. I will prescribe some prenatal vitamins for you.”

Sonja could feel the glow on her face. She thought about how she would tell her husband.

“City Mouse?” Chris inquired as he looked at his watch. “You’re home early. 

"I promised you that I would go see the doctor.”

“So what is it a virus or what?”

“Neither” she said grinning. “It was your child telling us that she/he was in my belly.”

Christopher LaSalle was even more shocked than his wife.

“You’re pregnant” he mumbled out.

“Yes” she exclaimed!

Chris LaSalle moved to fully embrace his wife. “Oh City Mouse. I can’t even begin to express how happy I am, but I don’t know.”

“Know what Country Mouse?

“If I am ready to be a father. There’s so much to be responsible for. We only talked about this in passing. I thought that I would have more time to prepare.”

“Well you have seven months Mr. LaSalle!” Sonja retorts

The pregnancy went smoothly. Sonja only gained 17 pounds and was still working out in a reduced level at seven months.

Christopher cherished getting the nursery ready. He marveled at every little piece of clothing that they bought. While he had told his wife that he only wanted their baby to be healthy, he was more than pleased as he bragged to King that he was going to have a son. In fact King he said we already picked out his name – Christopher William. We will also name him after my classmate William Scott who died in Afghanistan.

They had long decided to hire a nanny. Chris was given a referral by Abby Sciuto. She had met the woman in a social organization that she had belonged to. Chris wasn’t so sure given the eccentric persona of Abby but Sonja was willing to interview her given neither of them knew anyone in Washington, D. C.

Both were shocked to see an average looking grandma standing at the front door. Chris was actually sold on Mariam Johnson as soon as she opened her mouth to reveal her Alabama accent. Mariam was a war widow and had put both of her children through Tuskegee University. She had moved up north to care for a sick family member who had passed away a few months before. Mariam thought that she could commit to remaining at least three years after the baby was born.

The one down fall that Sonja endured was the hot D.C. summer.

Baby Christopher took his time making his entrance. He was finally born on his grandmother’s birthday. Sonja stayed home for six months, and then worked half days for three more. Her first mission was horrible for both her and the baby. He missed her so badly that CJ would cling to Christopher as soon as he came through the door. Miss Mariam would often just stand back and watch the scene unfold. She only intervened when she knew that Chris had had a long shift or a difficult day. “Oh yes Sonja honey, he looks a little weary some days but he will appreciate all this time he has to spend with his son when the boy gets older” she told her one day.

LaSalle began to take the ‘early flight’ on Saturday morning for his golf game after it became apparent that once his son saw him on Saturday morning that it was all over.

Sunday mornings found Chris showering and then going in to get his son. This scenario would continue until he started playing soccer eight years later. Chris didn’t mind one bit. He cherished the time that he had with his son. How odd he thought one day that he ended up being the primary care giver for his children.

Four years later, the LaSalles had a second child. Emma was every bit her mother’s daughter. Independent and boisterous. She was born an ‘entertainer’. Even as a small child she was known to be a drama queen in her speaking, eating and dressing. Chris was not surprised that she became an actress.


	9. Sorrow's Gift

It had been a long stretch for Chris LaSalle. His wife was on a lengthy assignment to who knew where. He still found it unsettling not to have her in bed next to him.

They were still trying to get Emma potty trained. She was doing pretty well until her mother left. She finally realized on day two that her mommy wasn’t coming home. Suddenly her response was to cling to her father when he was at home and spend her day attached to him. He had made the mistake of going into her room one morning as he was preparing to go the squad room. With Sonja gone wherever, she was determined to make sure her daddy didn’t leave her too.

Emma clung to his neck so tightly that it took both of LaSalle’s hands to get him loose and then Miss Mariam had to keep her in her room until he could get out of the house. Usually LaSalle would close her bedroom door behind him. She still wasn’t strong enough to open it by herself. Miss Mariam told him she ran to the garage door and set there for almost an hour. After that she allowed her to help her take bath and eat. Then she found her favorite doll and walked around and whimpered for the rest of the day.

Chris came home earlier than usual that afternoon. He had time to play with Emma, help her eat dinner, put her jammies on and read her a good night story.

With his daughter in la la land, Chris went back to his office to retrieve his weapon from the gun safe. He had to admit that he was a little nervous about this specific mission. This one included Russian nationals who had sneaked into the country across the Canadian border. They had established a ‘safe house’ with an American woman. The Task Force had learned that while they allowed the woman to go to work each day, they would not allow her four year son to leave the house. He would admit to himself that he was not always secure in these situations. Until Charlie, no one else had made him feel as safe as when he was with his old ‘Nola team.

Chris pulled his trusty shot gun out of the bed of the truck and moved toward his assigned location. He hated urban situations like this. He was always concerned that a civilian would get caught in the cross fire.

It was indeed an explosive situation. The Russians did not go easy. In the end it appeared that the mother was not able to get to the safe location in the house and the last two hostiles took her as a hostage and sped away.

Chris and three FBI agents swept the house. As soon as the all clear was given, Chris started looking for the boy. It took him a while but he finally found him under his bed.

“Michael you can out now. My name is Chris” he said as he took his badge off and shoved it under the bed. Slowly Michael crawled out.

“Where’s mommy” he cried terrified. 

“She had to leave son. My friends are going to get her.” It took a good hour for the social worker from child protective services to arrive.

“Hey Michael this nice lady is going to take you to eat and get some sleep.”

“No” he cried as he grabbed Chris’ leg. “No. No.” LaSalle tried to reason with him to no avail.

“Look ma’am” Chris said addressing the social worker. “I have a little girl at home with my nanny. Why don’t I take Michael home with me and you can meet me tomorrow at the NCIS squad room”

It was nearly midnight when LaSalle got home. He still had a shadow to his dismay.

He found some frozen waffles in the freezer and warmed them up for him.

He then went to the linen closet and found a set of sheets and made up the love seat in his bedroom. “Here you go Michael. Do you need anything else? I’ll be right there” Chris says as he points to the master bath. “There’s a night light there if you need to go potty later.”

LaSalle took a quick shower and puts on his own pajamas. When he came into his bedroom, he could see that Michael had already drifted off to sleep. Morning came too quick and he was awakened by his daughter’s chatter before his alarm went off. “Shush” Chris said as he put his finger to his lips. “Michael is sleeping.”

Emma looked wide eyed at the still sleeping boy. “Go find Miss Mariam honey.” LaSalle watched as his daughter toddled down the hall and then saw Miss Mariam take her hand. LaSalle went into the bathroom and returned half shaven when he heard Emma squeal. She had awakened Michael. They were both captivated by the other one. 

“What’s her name” Michael asked?

“Emma. She’s two and half.”

“Is she the only girl here?” 

“Yes she’s my only daughter but she has a brother who has the same name as me, Christopher.”

“Where’s you mommy little girl?”

“Her mother is a way right now” Chris answers.

“When will she be back?”

LaSalle stumbles at his response. “Well momma LaSalle keeps us guessing. One day she will just ‘pop in’ and surprise us all and love us all to death again.”

Christopher took both children back toward the kitchen dropping Michael at the bathroom. “Will you be okay son or do you need some help”

“My name is Michael” the boy retorts.

“Okay Michael. The purple towels are yours. Go down there when you are finished and have washed your hands.”

“Good morning Miss Mariam. Did you sleep well” Chris asked as he entered the kitchen? “I’ll be right back.” Chris returns shortly with Michael in tow.

“Miss Mariam this is our guest Michael. Michael, this is our nanny Miss Mariam. Miss Mariam helps us take care of our children while we are working.”

“Well good morning Michael” Mariam says with a smile. “What would you like for breakfast?”

Silence.

“Well how about some cheerios and toast?” At that Michael shakes his head.

Miss Marion reminded Chris that they had stored some of CJ’s old clothes in the garage. “I marked the blue tubs with the sizes. Look in that shirt he’s wearing and see what size you might need.” Chris brought the correct tub into the house and threw a couple of underwear, shirts and shorts into the dryer to air out. He kept a pair of underwear and a tee shirt for Michael to put on after his bath. They left the house as soon as Michael was dressed.

The first person that Christopher saw when he entered the squad room was the social worker from the night before.

“Good morning agent LaSalle. Good morning Michael” she said smiling.

Michael immediately grabbed ahold of Christopher’s legs.

“Come on Michael we talked about this while you were in the tub. You’re going to stay with some nice people until your mom comes home.”

“No with you” Michael cries.

“LaSalle, I need to see you.” Chris turns to see the police chief beckoning him. Chris could tell by the grim look on his face that this was not good news

“They just found Julie Young’s body an hour ago.”

Chris drew deep breath and found his eyes searching the ceiling

“So what about the boy?”

“We are still looking for family so until then he will be in a foster home.”

“He’s struggling chief. I don’t know how much more that child can take. Look my childcare provider is up to date in foster care in Alabama where she taught incarcerated mothers. I have an extra bed in the house. Let me take Michael home with us. The social worker can come over tomorrow and we’ll tell him about his mother.”

Miss Mariam had dinner ready by the time they got home. Michael ate everything on his plate eyeing what was left on the stove. CJ sat staring and his father held his tongue because he was just as surprised at how quickly the food has disappeared off Michael’s plate. 

“Would you like something else” Miss Mariam asked? Profusely shaking his head yes, he watched as his plate was refilled.

Christopher took him into the guest bedroom where Michael put on his new P.Js. He looked on as Christopher pulled the bed covers back.

“I have to sleep here” he inquired?

“Well this is our guest room and you are our guest.”

“I can’t stay in your room?”

“Well, that room belongs to my wife and me. I’m not sure how she would like finding a stranger there. Tell you what. We’ll leave the lamp by the bed on and the door open. That way CJ or I will hear you if you need anything. So why don’t we go into the playroom and see if we can find a book to read”

Michael was asleep before Chris was halfway through the story. Chris had been given the next day off so that he could be present when Michael was told about his mother’s death.

Chris wasn’t sure that Michael actually understood what was said. He did however understand that she wasn’t ever coming home. He ran to Chris when his heart began to fail him. Chris held him tight and continued to hold him while he whimpered. Chris could see the back door from his chair and watched as the social worker brought in a suit case and a box.

Noon time soon came and Chris went into the kitchen with Michael. Chris held his laughter in check as his daughter ate her lunch. Much of her little face was covered with apple sauce and mashed sweet potatoes. 

Christopher took the two children to their bedrooms for their afternoon nap. After an attempt to go to potty, the two children and LaSalle found their way to the park down the street. Chris recognized a few women that he had seen in the grocery store and at CJ’s school. While Michael was having a great time, Emma tired quickly causing them to return home early than he had planned to.

Chris took Emma into the house and got her settled in her own room while Michael sat on the back porch waiting for him. He and Michael found their way around the back yard chasing butterflies and looking for bugs. Dinner time came quickly followed by bedtime.

Chris got Michael back into his PJs. They read the rest of the book that they had started the night before. Michael suddenly threw his arms around Chris’ neck as he went to tuck him in.

Julie Young’s funeral was held two days later. Miss Mariam accompanied Chris to the funeral while Emma stayed with the next door neighbor. Michael fluctuated between being stoic and crying. Twice he climbed into Christopher’s lap. In the end he clung to Miss Mariam as they left the cemetery.

Chris left his truck parked in the drive while Miss Mariam entered the back door then he and Michael walked next door to pick up Emma. Back at the house Chris took a minute to stop in the library to retrieve his messages and return a phone call. He went back to the playroom to find Michael and Emma laughing together and smiled to himself.

Two weeks quickly passed by. Michael quickly settled into a routine at the house and at his new preschool.

Chris was sitting at his desk at NCIS when his phone dings revealing a text message. “Hi honey. Just landed. Will meet you at home.” Chris tried to call her back but would later learn that Sonja had not turned her ringer on.

Sonja Percy was unexpectedly greeted with a “hi papa Las… Michael was just as stunned as Sonja to see the unexpected face. “And just who might you be little man” she asked with a confused voiced? “ I’m Mickey” he responded. Miss Mariam smiled as she came to the back door. She took a few minutes to give Sonja the short version of their visitor’s story. “I’m sure that your husband will fill you in on the rest of it.”

Christopher LaSalle took a deep breath before he opened the back door. He had every intention of speaking with his wife before she returned home but found that once again his job interfered with his home life. He was surprised at the silence when he came through the door. He could smell dinner but realized that Miss Mariam was nowhere to be found. 

He headed toward his office and quickly engaged the three level security system to store his weapon in the gun closet. He proceeded to CJ’s room then Emma’s and found both of them empty. He thought he heard Sonja as he headed toward their bedroom. He slowly entered the room to see Emma on her mother’s lap and Michael wedged in on the loveseat between Sonja’s left hip and the arm of the seat. He stood there in wonder watching his wife reading to the two children with both of them in suspense.

Emma was the first one to spot Chris “Daddy, Daddy” she exclaimed trying her best to get off her mother’s lap. Michael however beat her to his normal place with his arms securely around Chris’ knees preventing him from taking a step. Chris reached down to pick up his daughter while speaking to his wife. “Well, there you are City Mouse”

“Looks like you had a long day too agent LaSalle. Look honey why don’t you take the children to Miss Mariam and come back and fill me in on our guest.”

Christopher found himself chuckling when he returned to the bedroom to find his wife fast asleep. He went to the bed and pulled the covers back, then shut the bedroom door and locked it. Sonja was still asleep as he laid her down. He realized exactly how tired she was when she mumbled something about Country Mouse chasing someone.

Chris returned to the other side of the house and stayed with the children through dinner and put the two youngest down for the night. He met CJ back in the kitchen and they went down to the library to finish his homework.

With all the children taken care of, LaSalle headed back to his bedroom. Sonja hadn’t moved an inch in two hours. He then headed to catch a quick shower and his thoughts quickly turned to his work schedule for the next day. He was brought back to the present when wife suddenly pulled back the shower curtain.

“I think you forgot something Butch!” It didn’t take long for her to remind him of what that something was.

As they laid all tangled up together in their bed, Chris was left wonder how he could still be so enthralled with his wife after all this time. There was no seven year itch in this marriage. He found Sonja as exciting and alluring as he did the first time he hugged her in the squad room at NCIS.

LaSalle opened his eyes the next morning to the touch of a very frisky Sonja LaSalle. The room was barely lit with the night light from the master bath. Sonja remained quiet feeling safe in her husband’s arms as he tried to decide how to start the needed conversation. She listened intently as he filled her in on the past four weeks.

“So now what Country Mouse?”

“I’m not sure honey. I suspect that they will continue looking for a permanent foster home. To be honest though, it’s starting to get challenging.”

“How’s that Chris” she asked.

“Michael follows CJ around like a shadow. CJ has tried to teach him everything he knows. He is trying to teach him how to tie his shoes. I’m just shocked at how patient he is with him.”

Another month passed by quickly. Sonja was surprised one day of find a check from ‘The District’ to buy clothing and shoes for Michael. She decided to handle this on her own. She picked Michael up from pre-school right after his naptime. They had an enjoyable afternoon together – just the two of them.

The next day Sonja called Michael’s social worker to see if she could meet with her. Once she got back home she called her husband to see if he could come home early.

“What’s up honey” LaSalle asked as soon as he saw her on the sofa.

“When you go to the safe, stop and read the papers on your desk. I’ll be in in a few minutes.”

Christopher LaSalle opened the folder and was stunned to find paperwork to adopt Michael. When Sonja came into the office, she explained that after she had ask the District Social Worker about them being able to adopt Michael that she was told that he had a survivor's benefit payment from his birth father who was killed will in active military service. The benefit was quite a large sum of money. Some of the money was allocated for his care over time until he was 21.

“I know that I probably should have told you what I was thinking last night Chris, but I didn’t want to get your hopes up. I can see how much you love that boy. I had to laugh to myself. You know that he looks more like you than your own biological children?”

There was a soft knock at the door and in popped CJ.

“CJ”, Chris asked. “How would you like it if Michael became your real brother?” The grin on his face was all the response that Christopher and Sonja needed. That night the LaSalle family had their first formal family meeting. While Michael could not yet understand the legal ramifications, he did understand that CJ and Emma were really going to be his brother and sister and that now he had a new mother and father.

Six months later the whole LaSalle family went to the D.C. Family Court where the adoption was finalized. Michael Keith Smith LaSalle looked so handsome in his new suit. Both Sonja and Christopher cried through the ceremony.

A week later Chris LaSalle received a call at work. “Well, let me try to get a hold of my wife and see if she can meet us at the house.”

“Hello Mr. LaSalle, Mrs. LaSalle. I’m Deshaun Johnson. Sergeant Smith worked for me when our unit deployed to Kuwait. I counseled Sean about completing his death benefit and death notification paper work. He took my advice and designated that his death benefit be paid out in three parts to his son who was his only living relative. Half will go to Michael when he is 25. That money is being held in trust in a bank in Chicago. Here is the information that he will need to bring to collect that sum. One fourth of the money was set aside for his continued education after he graduates from high school. That fund is being administered the same bank. The remaining amount has been paid out over a schedule until Michael turns 18 and finishes his high school graduation requirements. Here is the next payment. The bank can either mail you a check like this one or make a direct deposit into your bank account.

“These are Michael’s father’s medals. The officers in our section went in together to buy this display case for them. We were hesitant to give them to Michael’s mother and decided that we would wait until he graduated from high school to give them to him. However, I feel more comfortable giving them to you at this time for safe keeping. This is where the flag that covered his coffin would be placed. We didn’t know what happened to the flag after the Arlington burial. Michael was too young to be present and we recently learned that the flag was given to an ‘Arlington Lady’ rather than a family member. You might find it in his personal belongings if they were sent to his home of record. If you not, you can contact a VFW post or American Legion Post and they will help you get another one.”

“Lastly, this is a letter that Sean wrote to his son. I know he loved his boy and it was very difficult for him to leave the country with the legal disputes with him and his son’s mother. Sean was a fine man and a great soldier. He had planned to use his GI bill to go to law school.”

At that Major Johnson rose to his feet and extended his hand first to Sonja and then to Christopher. 

“Whew. That was intense” Sonja said to her husband as their tried to wrap their head round what just happened.

“Honey, let me call Jack Sloan in the morning and get her take on all this” Christopher responded just as shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best chapter I ever wrote.


	10. Refuge

Christopher LaSalle had made so many trips to the Washington Dulles Airport that even the janitors knew him. He would often bring one of the children as an extra special reward of a great report card or event at school or in their extra circular activity. Tonight, however, he needed his wife.

It had been a tough week in the office. His partner Charlie had chosen to retire. He said it was just time but Chris knew better.

Charlie had never come to grips with his son’s death. It was indeed so tragic and so unexpected. The boy had sacrificed himself to save a little three year boy who had gotten away from his mother at the “Winn Dixie”

Ian saw the child first as he ran through the double doors out into the busy traffic lanes outside the grocery store. The driver never had a chance to get stopped as Ian pushed the boy but was struck by the slowing car. Christopher rushed to the scene after receiving a frantic phone call from Charlie. He looked over the film with the police investigator. It was clear that the driver had no time to avoid hitting either boy. Charlie took a month’s leave and returned to the job with a fifteen pound weight loss. Chris was worried. He would no longer come to CJ’s games and passed up dinner with other squad mates. He started missing boy’s night out.

Through it all, he never faltered on the job but the laughing and joking and snide remarks about the Alabama drawl and that Sonja’s weapon proficiency exceeded Chris’ ended.

Chris had a hand in selecting his new partner. He hoped he was as wrong about the new agent as he was about his wife when she started at NCIS New Orleans so many years ago.

There she is he thought as he rose from his usual seat in the waiting area right outside the International Arrivals Building. The vantage point allowed him to see his wife as soon as she cleared customs.

“Hi honey, welcome home.” This scene was played over and over again for the entire ten years of their marriage. His life was full of “no news is good news”. He never wanted to pick up the phone at 3 a.m. to hear the voice of Sonja’s supervisor on the other end.

Sonja Percy knew something was wrong as she grew six feet away. His shoulders were odd she thought. Even though he was smiling, she knew it was fake. Her suspicions were confirmed when he wrapped his arms around her but held on tight.

“What is it Country Mouse? Is something wrong with Cade?”

Silence. They stood there in silence.

“Come on honey” he finally said “let’s go get your weapon” as he took her carryon from her.

“It’s Charlie” he finally said on the tram. “Most retirees are deliriously happy or brought to tears. Charlie showed little emotion at his retirement ceremony. He’s still not eating right. I found out from his wife that he won’ talk to her either.”

LaSalle had been down this road way too many times. King changed into a mad man to get back at Mayor Hamilton. Tammy reacted just like him and went wild after her kidnapping then Sonja’s departure from the team. Sabastian and Sonja retreated into their own little worlds when their trauma’s hit.

He had asked family friends if the kids could stay over for the weekend. It worked out that the new nanny was going on a prayer retreat that weekend with a group of ladies from her church. It would just be Christopher and the love of his life. While others had challenges in their marriage, Christopher realized that her being away so much reduced the opportunities for arguments or other frictions. 

Every reunion was a time of excitement and for his part, relief that she did come back home. They had been to seven funerals since he relocated to D.C. Sonja had been involved in several shootouts. He wasn’t supposed to know about her missions but Isler somehow found out and would quote him a baseball saying “there is no joy in joyville today”. She was unable; of course, to cover up the time she got shot in the shoulder.

The bullet hit her left arm so it didn’t interfere with her ability to fire her weapon in her standard excellent position.

Chris picked up dinner on the way home. He had sat the table before he departed for the airport. It was the romantic retreat that LaSalle needed not just for their marriage but for his mental health. They didn’t even bother to get dressed for three days. 

Sonja was happy but not surprised that her husband had done all of her laundry while she tried to acclimate herself back onto Eastern Standard Time asleep. She realized that she needed him at this time as well. The road got lonely and in spite of her working with some good agents, she never felt as safe as when Chris had her back in life and death situations.

She took a moment to walk through the house during a sleepless moment. As she looked at the photos, the furniture and the toys she wondered how she had met this marvelous man. She walked briefly into their closet to retrieve something from her carryon and saw a box on a shelf that she did not recognized. She reached for her trusty step stool and brought the box to floor. She opened it and inside found what appeared to be every letter that she had ever written her husband. She had found herself very lonely on many of her missions. She would sit down and write Chris a letter which he would not see until she returned. She had not given the custom much attention but now as she held them in her hands she realized that they meant something to him. It touched her heart to know that he had kept all of them.

Later than night wrapped in his arms she told him “Christopher, I found your box of letters”.

“Oh” he responded.

“I had no idea that you would keep them.”

“Look Sonja” he started with emotion in his voice, “Those letters are my lifeline to you. They have served as a conduit to my heart from you. It is a great comfort to know that in the middle of all that tension and danger that the children and I are on your mind.”

Sonja wasn’t quite sure who cried more that night but she also realized how much that they needed this time together. How she wondered as the tears trickled down her face that she could also be happy. Then it came to her that this man not only trusted her with his life but that he trusted her with his heart as well. In the entire world and with all the women that she had seen him with with her own eyes, he chased her across the country and made a lifetime commitment to her.


	11. Forever's Dream

Time moved along quickly for the LaSalle family. Michael started kindergarten and three years later it was Emma’s turn. 

Moved by his birth father’s sacrifice, Michael had determined in elementary school that he would be a lawyer and help people like him and his new mother. Chris had found an old TV show called ‘Mission Impossible’ to try to explain to Michael what Sonja did that took her away from them so often.

At ‘Jack’ Sloan’s suggestion, the LaSalles hung his father’s medal case on the wall in the room he now shared with CJ. Major Johnson had left several photos of Sean which Sonja placed in a photo album. She framed his official military photograph and placed it on Michael’s night stand. 

The family attended military functions throughout the year to honor Sergeant Smith and Veterans in general. Chris installed a flag pole on the front lawn where they flew both the American and MIA/POW flags. Michael’s Gold Star flag was proudly displayed in the window of the living room until he bought his own home years later. 

Each spring the children worked tirelessly to prepare valentines for ‘Valentines for Veterans’. Chris or Sonja made sure that the cards were dropped off at The Walter Reed National Military Medical Center or _Washington DC VA_ Medical Center. Michael was working on one of the cards in middle school when he was confronted by a classroom teacher for not reading the assignment with the rest of his English class. Forced to hand over the card, Michael and his classmates were stunned when the teacher handed the item back to him and left the room in tears. He found out later that her own brother had spent six months in the Army Hospital in San Antonio. The next Monday, there was an announcement on the PA system that materials were located in three areas of the school for students to design their own cards for the nationally known project. The cards now numbering several hundred were sent to two locations in D. C. and the Brooke Army _Medical Center_ at Fort Sam Houston, TX.

Sonja could swear that every time she came home that the children had grown an inch. One summer it did actually happen. CJ complained of his knees hurting and it happened to be her that took him to the doctor. The nanny had mentioned that he was sleeping a lot as well. He had grown two inches from May to August. The doctor warned that he would most likely start on an eating binge as well causing Sonja to investigate sports manuals on a healthy diet for an athlete.

Michael was a whole distinct story. His birthfather was 6 foot tall so did not take long for him to eclipse Chris in ninth grade. “Who would have thought that I would have a son playing power forward” Chris would brag in later years. Everyone looked in awe as they walked into parent’s night, sports camp or team dinners – the tall kid with the shrimp dad.

Living up to her persona, Emma starred in nearly every class play until she went to high school. The LaSalles were thrilled when Emma was selected for admission to the Duke Ellington School of the Arts. Transportation did concern them for several reasons including the fact that the train did not run near the school and the apprehension for Emma’s traversing the city by herself at age 14. Fate, however, intervened when Chris met the grandfather of one of the players on Michael’s team at a scrimmage. He was retired military and was looking for a little extra money so he rode the two buses with Emma back and forth until her senior year. He had a buddy that had a limo service who brought her home from late rehearsals when LaSalle was unable to be there.

Consigned to the role of a single parent, LaSalle pass up two promotions until Emma was a senior. He cherished he opportunity to be there for his children in all of their activities. He was saved by the fact that there were several military families in the neighborhood that he could exchange carpools with and them totally understanding the situation that they found their selves in with Sonja’s professional responsibilities.

While all three children participated in at least one sport, one summer the entire family enrolled into a self-defense course. Chris and Sonja didn’t push it but used the class as a bridge to teach the children some basic skills about observing unusual people or situations in their surroundings as an added safety precaution. CJ was the only one whoever used the training as far as they knew. He noticed an early model car parked near his middle school and told the school’s security guard. After three days observing the man, D.C. police officers approached him. It turned out that the man was looking for his daughter that his ex-wife had run away with. They were able to confirm his story and later discovered that the girl was enrolled in the school under a false name. Because of Chris’ connections in law enforcement, He discovered that the child was reunited with her father and they returned to their home in Iowa. Sonja and Chris were so proud of him and the award that he got from the FBI Missing Children’s Bureau.

A few more years passed by and graduation time for young Christopher was approaching. The choice for college was painfully difficult. CJ’s first choice was the University of Arizona. It was a long way from home and Chris was not ready to let his son go so far away. He invited his nephews from Dothan up for two weeks that summer then sent Chris back with them for two weeks. Sure enough CJ met a pretty Holly Berry look a like and decided to apply for admission at the University of Alabama. “Just great Chris Sonja exclaimed. A steady girl friend at eighteen!!! Once again LaSalle lucked out when the girl’s mother got assignment orders for a military base in Germany and reported two weeks before classes began.

The now very tall basketball player had his choices of colleges. Michael finally decided on UNC after meeting Harrison Barnes on an airplane trip that he took with his father back to New Orleans to see King. Chris was impressed that Barnes took the time to visit with him about his conditioning schedule and academic performance. You won’t be able to play basketball forever. He encouraged him to work with his sister as she was learning her lines. That will help you with diction, how to project your voice and stand tall. Barnes had no idea how them working together brought them into a closer relationship after spending so much time together. It also caused Michael to be more attentive in English while acing a Shakespeare class his junior year.

Sonja decided to end the worldwide travel Michael’s senior year. She nabbed a CONUS base assignment and was thrilled to be at home in her own bed every night. Chris was tickled that it was actually Sonja who suggested that they move to the south after she retired. She was involved in a three car pileup coming from the grocery store which left her wondering why she was spending time in ‘cold ass’ Washington, D.C.

Emma’s graduation was the marker for the family’s relocation to the south. Chris got transferred to the NCISU Albany, Georgia office. Sonja found a teaching position at Albany State in the Home Land Security academic program which gave her the summers off to spend extra time with Emma and Michael.

Where did the time go Sonja wondered as she looked at photos from their beautiful D.C. wedding? The years had passed by and Sonja realized that she never dreamed that she could love someone as much as she loved her husband. She knew she was blest to have a man who took on the role as the primary caregiver for their children while she traveled the world.

Chris decided four years later that he was also tired of pounding the pavement. Supervising ended up not being his cup of tea. He sat down one day and wrote King a note thanking him for his patience from when he first met him on their first case to his head strong actions while he worked for him in New Orleans. He joined his wife on staff at the University enjoying the opportunity to be around the young and eager students.

Chris was in heaven when Michael got traded to the Charlotte Hornets his third year in the NBA. While Sonja flew up to help him house hunt, Chris got the benefits of staying in the luxury bachelor pad every time he came up for a game.

It seemed it took forever for the first grandchild to arrive. Michal was brought to tears when Emma decided to name her first child after Michael’s birth mother. She had always loved the name Elizabeth and choosing her middle name for her daughter was an affirmation of how much she loved her brother.

Christopher approached his wife as they stood watching Emma’s most recent cast members celebrating Elizabeth’s first birthday. In the midst of the kids running around and the boisterous talking of men and women use to talking loud from the stage, LaSalle only had eyes for his wife.

“I love you City Mouse” he said as he wrapped his arms around her. “And I love you too Country Mouse” she responded as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. “Get a room” one of Emma’s cast mates said as he walked by them! They both chuckled out loud and proceeded to hug each other even tighter.


End file.
